How they begun!
by Moonstone.at.midnight
Summary: "First and foremost who's Connor?" She was acting like a spoiled child, she knew so herself, but still it was killing her! "I am." The voice was deep and strong, it had a strange accent one that she never heard before… Allyson turned to see who had spoken and she was astonished. Connor and my OC, Allyson, It's about how they meet, not a very good 1st impression x3


Hello! Hello! Happy Easter to all of you, I hope the Easter bunny handed all the eggs I told him to give you guys, because if he didn't...

Oh! Well, so this is a little about the first time Connor and my OC, Allyson, first meet I'm not sure if there is a lot of romance perhaps at the end they it gets a little, hehe xD

Sooo... Hope you enjoy it, I hold no rights to AC, this is for fun and fan's xD

Have a nice Reading!

* * *

Allyson watched the stars, they were beautiful she could name all the constellations and tell their stories… It was almost that time of the year, Allyson let a small sigh escape through her lips, she turned her gaze to the ocean instead, the endless sea… it always calmed her down. Land was at sight she could see Homestead's small port, but the captain said they would only take her on a small boat in the morning never the less she would soon be at Achilles mansion.

The boat docked, and for the first time after 2 months she was on land, travelling through the sea was alright but to be in the same ship for two whole months was exhausting, she inhaled the odors of the surroundings and smiled. 'It seems nothing has changed…'

But she was wrong it did change, has she looked around she saw the old damaged ship that had been there before but, the more she looked around the more she noticed the changes… The ship was repaired, the port was… well a port, there were more men and the usual drunken Robert Faulkner was nowhere to be seen…

"Allyson? Dear me, is that you lassie?!" Allyson turned around to see Mr. Faulkner dressed in rigor, clean and no liquor on him.

"Mr. Faulkner?"

"Aye! Well look at ya! Your all grown up! Why last time I saw you, ah… well you were with your grandfather…" At the mention of her grandfather Faulkner tensed, Allyson's eyes darkened and her smile grew dim.

"Thank you, and what about you? Last time I checked you had given up on everything, except drinking." She walked towards him and enlaced her arm with his, smiling all the time.

"Well let's just say someone decided I was worth for something, other than drinking! Ha!" He laughed and started walking with her, he knew where she was going.

"Mmn… And the boat?"

"Ah! Isn't she a beauty!" Robert stopped to admire the boat docked at the bay "Fastest there is…"

"She…? Robert?" Allyson looked questioningly at the old sea dog.

"The boat of course! The Aquila, she's the fastest boat there is believe me!"

Allyson giggled at the man, he had great pride in the ship… as they walked she noticed many of the sailors looking at her, she found it odd she wasn't wearing her uniform nor any of the clans insignia… "Mr. Faulkner, why are they staring at us?"

"Hahaha! My dear they aren't staring at us! Their staring at You!" Allyson was confused did anyone recognize her, 'No that's not possible.' "Hahaha! You should see your face lassie, you're not a kid anymore, you're a woman now! And quite a beautiful one too!" The last remark was made with a wink, Allyson simply smiled at the old sailor her cheeks were red from the embarrassment but she was happy to meet an old friend. They walked to the Homestead, on the way they kept talking about the old days, which to Allyson weren't that old.

"Well were here lass… Say hello to Connor for me!" Mr. Faulkner kissed her in the check and left.

"Who's Connor?" She took a while to assimilate what he had said and tried to stop him but he was already out of sight, Allyson tried to think back to see if she remembered someone, but the only one she remembered was Achilles son, Connor. 'But he died years ago…' She was too caught up in though that she didn't notice the shadow, up in the trees watching her…

"Achilles?" Allyson entered the house after knocking for the seventh time, has she did she saw the changes, the old house had been renewed, the walls were painted, the floor had new fixed wooden boards, there were no more holes in the ceilings or walls...

"Yes, who is it?" After hearing the husky voice she smiled and waited for the old man to enter the main hall… When he entered his eyes shot up in surprise, his mouth opened lightly and was kept like that until he spoke "Allyson?" She smiled brightly at the old Assassin and nodded a yes in return to his question. Achilles surprised expression immediately changed to a smiling one.

"Look at you child! You're a made woman!" Allyson hugged him and kissed his wrinkled face.

"It's good to see you too Achilles, how are things around here?"

"Mn… Same old." She looked at him doubtfully, 'Does he really think I'm going to believe that?'

"Of course… After all the hole that was in that wall has been covered, the kitchen…" Allyson went to where the old kitchen used to be, she looked around and smiled at the old man leaning against the door "Looks like a kitchen!" Achilles laughed "The port has, well a port! And Robert has stopped drinking, well at least not has much, and the Aquila is… fixed!" She kept smiling, so much had changed.

"Haha… Right all that, well yes things have changed since last time…" Achilles walked to one of the benches in the kitchen, he sat down and watched Allyson, she had grown so much! 'Six years… So much can change…'

"So what happened?"

"Nothing much, I decided to do some changes."

Allyson kept looking at him, which made him feel uncomfortable, she was that man's granddaughter alright she had the same penetrating blue eyes…

He was too busy trying to avoid her questions that he almost didn't notice hearing Connor entering from the balcony on the top floor.

"Achilles really after all these years do you really think I don't know when you're hiding something?" He shifted on his chair, "First and foremost who's Connor?" She was acting like a spoiled child, she knew so herself, but still it was killing her!

"I am." The voice was deep and strong, it had a strange accent one that she never heard before… Allyson turned to see who had spoken and she was astonished.

Connor watched the woman in front of him, she was the same woman he had seen Mr. Faulkner with, she was tall but not has tall has Connor, she wore a simple blue dress, a more darker blue than her eyes, the dress was worn out by the elements. Her figure was alright, not that Connor understood any of that but what captured his attention were her eyes… They seemed to shine, Achilles had shown him a gemstone once, with the same color and shine but he couldn't remember the name of the stone…

"Sapphire…"

Allyson watched the man in front of her, he was well different. His skin was tanned, of course not has much has Achilles but still she could tell that he passed many years beneath the sun, he had a scary face, 'I guess he doesn't smile that much…' Then she noticed his clothes, Assassin's Robes. "Oh! So he's an Assassin why didn't you just say it Achilles?" Allyson looked at the old man with a very upset gaze.

Achilles only smiled at the young woman and at Connor who wasn't very happy about the visitor. "Allyson this is Connor, he's Native-American and your grandfather must have told you about them. Connor this is Allyson she'll be staying with us for the time being, and she'll be helping you with your chores." At that Connor frowned.

"I do not think that is wise, besides I have no time to play with girls!" Connor walked out of the kitchen, he had chores to do, and after that he needed to hunt down William Johnson, before his treats towards his people were completed.

"Connor…"

"WHAT! Hold it!" Allyson was faster, she grabbed Connor's arm making him stop and glare at her. "Do you really think I'm going to let you go after being insulted?!" She grabbed his shirt and pulled him to eye height, the two glared at each other until they heard a cough.

"Hm! Let's see how about a small race to decide, if Connor wins we do what he wants, if Allyson wins we do what she wants… Well?" Achilles had a small twinkle in his eyes.

"Deal!" They spoke in unison which made the old man laugh, 'this is going to be fun.'

"The course is simple you must go to port, return, pass through the village and back to the mansion, good luck to you both." Achilles stepped aside and prepared the gun.

"You should give up."

"You know you're quite rude, when this is over you Will apologize!" She smirked at him, for some reason Connor didn't like that woman she was different… he was upset and oddly eager of defeating her 'The sooner she leaves the better!' The sound of the pistol was heard and soon the two of them were running towards port.

Connor took the tree route, that way he would have an advantage or so he thought…

Allyson was running on the forest floor, but she was a fast runner she was always at Connor's tail, but she knew it wasn't enough to win the young Assassin and yet she wanted to know what he was capable of… She kept looking at him admiring his every move, he was good, Achilles had taught him well, she admired how quickly he chose the best way towards port, how he would jump from the thinnest branches and not break them… there was something she was sure of Connor was good and he would be hard to defeat, Allyson smiled at that thought.

"Say! Do you know Robert? Robert Faulkner!" Connor didn't answer he assumed she was trying to distract him, but he noticed the tone in her voice, she wasn't even tired, which was amazing, at least she had stamina. "He said 'hi!' so I assume you know him! Are you listening?!"

"You should focus on the task you have at hand, instead of speaking with your opponent!"

"Why?!" She smirked.

"I won't go easy on you just because you are a woman!" they were getting closer, Connor would soon have to change to the ground to continue or leap into the sea and swim to the bay. He then realized she hadn't answered so he looked below but didn't find her… 'Where did she go?' he stopped to look for her but the woman wasn't anywhere or so he thought…

Allyson smiled evilly at the man in front of her and prepared herself to leap to the branch where Connor was, the boy had been too busy looking for her in the ground that he didn't notice her presence on the trees and so he was caught off guard when she tagged him. Has they fell Connor's arms embraced Allyson's body, to protect her from the fall, he turned his body in midair making sure he would be the one to make direct contact with the ground.

The soft soil of the forest served has a cushion and trimmed their fall, but because of the small inclination they started to roll, Connor made sure he still had her in a tight hug has they rolled, he was making sure she didn't get hurt at all. They soon came to a stop, Connor grunted with pain he had injured his back he tried getting up but realized he couldn't, has he opened his eyes he saw piercing blue ones staring straight at him…

Allyson was confused, she had expected the fall to the ground she wanted it to happen but now she regretted it, she had never expected Connor to hold her like he did, to protect her from harm, after all they had only just meet… But he did protect her and now he was hurt and for some reason she felt strange, she felt… warm.

"Why did you save me?" Connor opened his eyes in surprise, her voice trembled and her eyes shined with shock, has if she hadn't expected him to protect her…

"If you had gotten hurt I would have heard from the Old man." She still seemed to be in shock and he didn't know why… but he soon forgot about it when he saw their positions.

Allyson was sitting on top of him, her hands were in his chest and he could see her bare legs on each of his sides, she sat right on top of his waist, he could now see her more clearly from that angle, her red lips, the large and dark eyelashes, the intense blue color of her eyes… and most of all he noticed her curves, and for the first time in his life Ratonhnhaké:ton blushed.

"Get off!" He was embarrassed he wanted to get away from her. His voice seemed to trigger something on her for she also noticed their position and immediately got off.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" She touched her chest, her heart was beating fast she watched has Connor got up, her eyes never left him. Connor was going to make a remark but he stopped for their eyes meet.

They were quiet, none dared to speak, what was happening? Had they hit their heads with such strength that they weren't well? Either way they soon regained their senses and remembered the race. But by the time they returned to the mansion both were so out of character that neither one cared who had won, the only thing they wanted was some good night sleep, and maybe tomorrow things would go back to normal, wouldn't they?

* * *

Done my sweets, how was it? Did you like it? hehehe tell me if there's something wrong okay! Oh! And sorry about the mistakes I keep saying it but it's always okay to remember, English is not my primary language, nya!

So don't kill me for it, I check and check but they still run ARGH! Well then I guess that is all, Bye, bye! Hugs and cookies xD


End file.
